WWE Raw
WWE Raw, also known as Monday Night Raw or simply Raw, is a professional wrestling television program that currently airs live on Monday evenings at 8 pm EST on the USA Network in the United States. The show's name is also used to refer to the Raw brand, in which WWE employees are assigned to work and perform on that program; the other programs and brands currently being SmackDown and NXT. The show debuted on January 11, 1993 and has since been considered as the flagship program of WWE. Raw moved from the USA Network to TNN in September 2000, which was rebranded to Spike in August 2003. On October 3, 2005, Raw returned to the USA Network, where it remains today. Archived episodes of the show air on the WWE Network, with episodes available on-demand and more to be added overtime. Since its first episode, Raw has broadcast live from 208 different arenas in 171 cities and towns in eleven different nations (the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Afghanistan in 2005, Iraq in 2006 and 2007, South Africa, Germany, Japan, Italy, India, and Mexico). On-Air Personalities *'Owner' **Mr. McMahon, January 11, 1993 – June 15, 2009 **Ric Flair, November 19, 2001 – June 10, 2002 **Donald Trump, June 15, 2009 – June 22, 2009 **Mr. McMahon, June 22, 2009 – February 22, 2015 **'James Harrison', February 22, 2015 – present *'President' **'Jack Tunney, January 11, 1993 – July 12, 1995 **Gorilla Monsoon, July 12, 1995 – August 4, 1997 *'Commissioner' **'Sgt. Slaughter, August 4, 1997 – November 23, 1998 **Shawn Michaels, November 23, 1998 – June 26, 2000 **Mick Foley, June 26, 2000 – December 18, 2000 **Mick Foley, October 11, 2001 – November 19, 2001 **Stephanie McMahon, July 11, 2016 – December 31, 2018 *'General Manager' **'Eric Bischoff, July 15, 2002 – December 5, 2005 **Stone Cold Steve Austin, April 29, 2003 – November 16, 2003 **Mick Foley, December 1–15, 2003 **Jonathan Coachman, June 11, 2007 – August 6, 2007 **William Regal, August 6, 2007 – May 19, 2008 **Mick Adamle, July 28, 2008 – November 3, 2008 **Shane McMahon, November 3, 2008 – November 24, 2008 **Stephanie McMahon, November 3, 2008 – April 6, 2009 **Vickie Guerrero, April 6, 2009 – June 8, 2009 **Vickie Guerrero, May 10, 2010 **Bret Hart, May 24, 2010 – June 21, 2010 **Anonymous General Manager (Hornswoggle), June 21, 2010 – July 18, 2011 **John Laurinaitis, October 10, 2011 – June 17, 2012 **AJ Lee, July 23, 2012 – October 22, 2012 **Brad Maddox, July 8, 2013 – May 26, 2014 **Shane McMahon, April 4 – July 11, 2016 **Stephanie McMahon, May 2, 2016 – July 11, 2016 **Mick Foley, July 18, 2016 – March 20, 2017 **Kurt Angle, April 3, 2017 – December 31, 2018 **'James Harrison', December 31, 2018 – present *'Interim General Manager' **'Vickie Guerrero, February 23, 2009 – April 6, 2009 *'Assistant to the General Manager' **'Theodore Long, April 2, 2012 – June 17, 2012 *'Sheriff' **Stone Cold Steve Austin, December 15, 2003 – December 5, 2005 *'Executive Assistant' **'Jonathan Coachman, May 2006 – June 2007 **Jonathan Coachman, August 2007 – January 2008 *'Chief Operating Officer' **'Triple H, July 18, 2011 – April 3, 2016 *'Chief Brand Officer' **'Stephanie McMahon, August 19, 2013 – April 4, 2016 *'Assistant to the Chief Operating Officer' **'Theodore Long, September 5, 2011 – October 10, 2011 *'Legal Advisor' **'David Otunga, October 11, 2011 – June 17, 2012 *'Executive Administrator' **'Eve Torres, April 23, 2012 – June 17, 2012 *'Managing Supervisor' **'Vickie Guerrero, October 22, 2012 – July 8, 2013 *'Assistant to the Managing Supervisor' **'Brad Maddox, February 18, 2013 – July 8, 2013 *'Director of Operations' **'Kane, November 4, 2013 – October 25, 2015 Champions